The use of electronic toll collection systems is becoming evermore popular as a way of managing traffic volume through toll collection points. Such systems typically include a reader at the toll station which interrogates a wireless payment device located on a vehicle. The payment device may be a transponder, such as an RFID (radio frequency identification device). Upon interrogation by a reader, the transponder emits a radio frequency signal that includes information corresponding to an account code unique to the transponder. Therefore, the user can be properly charged for going through the toll. Such transponders are marketed by Mark IV Transportation Technologies Group and TransCore. The transponders operate with toll collection systems such as E-ZPASS® and SunPass®. In order to function properly, the transponder must be in radio frequency (“RF”) communication with the interrogator. If this communication is interrupted, the transponder will not be acknowledged. Therefore, the transponder is typically located on the windshield or other part of the vehicle where it is unobstructed by the metal body of the vehicle.
At times it may be desirable for a driver of a vehicle to pay for the toll directly and not rely upon the payment device in the vehicle. For example, if the driver has rented the car from a rental company, the driver may prefer to pay the toll themselves as opposed to relying on the transponder provided with the rental car.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a receptacle for supporting a wireless device which permits it to be easily prevented from communicating with another device.